Intro (season 1)
Season 1, Episode 1 Part 1. INTRO *boat arrives* Petal: lets say hi to our first contestants A girl with a yellow tank top and blue jeans with brown hair and dark skin walks out of the boat. Petal: Welcome Sasha!!!! are you ready?! Sasha: Hey, I don't see any bananna trees! Petal: *pushes Sasha out of the way as the next boat arrives* A boy with a blue shirt with a flag on it and white sleeves and blonde hair walks out Petal: Hey travis! hows it going? Travis: *texting* good another person walks out of the boat. it was a girl with dark skin and hair with closed eyes and her hair in a pony tail walks out. Petal: Hello Rhonda! Rhonda: Hey Petal! *shakes her hand* always shake hands, thats my motto! Another boat arrives A man in a yellow vest with blue flowers on it walks out he had dark hair. Petal: Hey Edwin! Edwin: Hey, This isn't the Mayo convention Ouch HEY! ?:MUUHHHAAAAAAAA Petal: Morcubus, your here *sigh* Morcubus: I THE EVIL MORCUBUS WILL WIN THIS COMPETITION!!! Petal: right.... A girl with dark skin and a purple striped shirt and purple linings in her dark hair walks out of the boat followed by a dark man in a karate uniform Petal: Brandi and esma.. I MEAN BRANDI AND ARAN The girl: I'm brandi and I love lying Heh heh! Aran: HIYA! I"M THE MIGHTY MASTER ARAN HIYA! *chops at camera* Brandi attaches a piece of paper to the back of Travis as he walks by Aran. ARAN: HIYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! *kicks Travis* Travis: mommy.... *faints* A girl with blonde hair in a cheerleading uniform walks to Petal followed by a blonde DJ and a mad scientist Petal: Hey Summer,Candy, and Dr.F Summer,Candy, and Dr.F:HI! A boy some people would describe as a "Chubby Hippie" walks out of a boat chugging an energy drink. Petal: Now this is... *looks at clipboard* Iggy? What a strange name! Iggy: *continues drinking and then drops the can and lets out an explosive burp* The trees rattled, and the poor wildflowers look dead, and Petal shoots Iggy a nasty look. Petal: WATCH IT! Nature is valuable! Iggy: Future is valuable, that's what mah Auntie Zoe says! *lets out another burp and walks over to the disgusted contestants* A girl with dark skin dressed in a bumble bee costume walks out of the boat, and carries a giant hose. Petal: Hey! *points to the girl* Don't dress like the wildlife here! There are killer bees here you know! Be more careful uhhh... *takes a quick glance at clipboard* Roxie! Roxie: *points hose at Petal* OH MY GOODNESS! You smell like animals and dried plants! *turns the hose to "soaker" and blasts Petal with water, and turns to the contestants* You smell awful too! *turns nozzle to "ultimate soak" and sends a deluge of water at the contestants, knocking them off their feet* Petal: AHHHHHH! *falls to the ground drenched and glares at Roxie* Guards! Take that hose! Guard 1: Hey, Bobby get that girl! Bobby: Okay! *swipes hose away* Roxie: NOOO!!!! *gets thrown by Guard 1 to the contestants* Travis: MAN! My iPhone is ruined! Another dark-skinned woman walks out, she looked to be about sixty. Petal: Now you're.. *looks at drenched clipboard* Abigail? Abigail: I saw the whole water incident! And I'll tell you what it's chaos! Oh my that was..*continues to talk and joins the soaked contestants* Dr. F: Don't worry! I have a potion that will make us dry! *throws sphere at the ground and in a flash, everyone is dry* Petal: Thanks Dr.F! Now next is....Rob! Rob: *comes out of boat carrying a 3Ds* Come on Link! You can do it! Oooooh...*3Ds gets confiscated by Bobby* Hey! I was battling Bongo Bongo! Petal: Don't worry, we'll give it to you at the end. *turns to boat and comes face-to-face with a green haired mime* AHHHHH!!! Mime: ".....?" Petal: Oh pardon me! Your....*looks at clipboard* Yvette, right? Yvette: *nods and joins the other contestants* Petal: I think that's everyone. First of all, Welcome to OUT IN THE WOODS!!! You will all be competing independently unless there is a Boy Vs. Girl challenge. Travis: Boys Vs Girls WOO!!! Morcubus: The Girls shall face the wrath of the Evil MORCUBUS!!!!!!!!! Petal: *rolling eyes* lets go to camp They all walked on a rocky trail for 3 hours. Sasha: I see no Banana Trees!!! Edwin: Wheres the Building made of mayo? later...... Petal: this is your camp Petal Pointed to 15 tents and a campfire Petal: you each get your own tent filled with your personality.... Before she could finish everyone ran to their tents with their names on it. But everyone except Petal where in for some trouble......... Find out what happens next time in...... OUT IN THE WOODS!!!!!